Groundspreaders are used to apply fertiliser and/or other growth enhancing materials to pasture. Optimum pasture growth is dependent on even application of the material. Application of too little material per unit area of land can lead to sub-optimal pasture growth, while over application can kill pasture, and may also lead to problems with contaminated rainwater runoff.
In recent times there has been a move towards equipping groundspreader equipment with Global Positioning System (hereinafter GPS) guidance systems. These systems are intended to increase the consistency of application of the material from the spreader by providing the driver with a visual indication of the correct path for the spreader.
A number of GPS units currently in use are capable of recording the actual course of the spreader relative to the ideal course. This information may be used to confirm to the owner of the land that the material has been spread in a reasonably consistent manner, but may also be particularly useful in assuring local authorities that fertiliser material has not been applied to prohibited areas such as riverbanks.
However, even with GPS guidance, most spreaders do not provide an optimum distribution of material to the ground. In some cases it may be difficult to drive the spreader in accordance with the optimum path. An additional problem is that many guidance systems do not make any allowance for previous deviations from the optimum path. Accordingly it would be desirable if a system were developed which reduced the dependence on the driver of the spreader following an accurate path.
The term “spreader” is used herein to describe any apparatus used to spread material on the ground, and refers in particular to what are sometimes referred to as “broadcast spreaders” or “groundspreaders”.